Mean Streak
by XxX Loveless19 XxX
Summary: This story is AWESOME! please read...Bella and Edward hate each other..well, Bella makes fun of Edward while he tries to melt into the floor. But what will happen when Edward finally grows some? Read and find out! canon pairs, lots of lemons to come!
1. B is for Bitch

Chapter 1(B is for bitch)

B's Point of view

"Get the fuck out of my way!" I say as I push the bronze-haired kid out of my line of vision. He turns red as a tomato, adjusts his glasses, and hurries away. I know the kid's name, but I don't usually call people by their name when I hate them. Edward Cullen. He was definitely the bane of my existence. I'm sure the feeling is mutual, since he is clearly superior to me (his words, not mine). There is something about him that totally gets on my nerves. I've hated him since I first came to this school. I still remember it to this day, and it happened two years ago.

_**Start flashback**_

I was so nervous about starting at a new school. I had moved from Arizona, to Forks to live with my father. Yes, I loved my mother, and my mother wanted me there. I used to live here in forks with my dad after my mom left him, but then I went to live with my mom again because she was lonely. That was before she met Phil. she didn't need me so much after that, but my dad did. He was lonely; anyone with eyes could see that. So I moved in with him so we could bond and spend more time together.

I think my father was so happy I was coming to live with him that he cried as I told him over the phone. When he picked me up at the airport, he pulled me into a tight hug, and I smiled at that. It was sweet. He was a very good man, and I wish he could find someone new like my mom did. She was very happy with Phil, and I just wanted him to have that same happiness.

I kept my secret motive for moving here to myself. My secret motive was that I could move to Forks and totally reinvent myself. In Arizona, I was shy, blushed frequently, quiet, reserved, and didn't have many friends. When I moved to Forks I could change myself, and be the fun, outgoing girl that I knew I could be.

I walked into the school, and a guy immediately slithered up to me .Literally. He looked like a definite loser. What is his Creeper status on a scale of one to ten, you might ask? Probably a twenty, I would answer. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, and was very lanky. Also, he was blonde. Blondes just don't go well with brunettes date wise for some reason, at least I think so.

"Hey" he said to me. "I'm Mike Newton. You must be the new girl, Isabella."

"What have you been stalking me or something?" I joked. "And call me Bella please."

"Maybe I was," mike said, moving closer to me (as if that were possible). You're too beautiful and sexy not to have a stalker." Yeah, and apparently, he was too creepy not to be a stalker.

"Uh, yea, I gotta go get my schedule," I said, trying to remove myself from the situation. Unfortunately, he didn't want me to go because he offered to walk me. After I got my schedule, I managed to dodge Mike by using the bathroom trick, which means I started to walk slower and slower until I stopped in front of a bathroom and ran for dear life. He probably didn't even notice I was gone right away. I laughed, imagining him talking to himself.

I stayed in the bathroom for five minutes, then went to my first class, which was English .Lo and behold, Mike, my new favorite person (not) was in there too, and in all the rest of my morning classes. When I walked into every one of my classes, everyone just stared at me, even the guys, which I was shocked about. What guy would pay attention to boring brown eyes, boring brown hair, small boobs, and unimpressive body? I mean, I wasn't grotesque, but I sure wasn't a real looker. But here, everywhere I went all the guys looked at me in an appreciative way. Like they liked what they saw. There was no exception as I walked into the lunchroom and up to the lunch line after my morning classes.

As I was getting my food, I heard a girl say behind me" Hey, Isabella Swan." I turned around, and there was a model standing behind me. I mean, this was the girl every guy in this school should've been staring at instead of me. She was beautiful. She was tall, with long, flowing, luxurious blonde hair, and not to mention perfectly perfect boobs. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Alice Brandon." she stepped to the side and there was a little girl with spiky hair beaming up at me. She smiled and wave, and started jumping up and down. Seriously, she started jumping up and down. I smiled at them. So far, operation change was falling into place perfectly. I wasn't even trying that hard!

"Hey, you guys. And please call me Bella." I didn't know how many times I was going to have to say this today.

"O.k. Bella" Alice said excitedly. "Come sit with us!" After I got my lunch, she took my hand and dragged me to her table.

Lunch with Alice and Rosalie was interesting to say the least. Rosalie's boyfriend Emmet McCarty was the most hilarious person in the world, even though he found out about my blush and teased me endlessly about it. He was a big bear of a boy, and he looked like he could kill you with one hand (or cause permanent damage) and eat a burger with the other. He was just a big softie though. You don't know how glad I was to know that, because I was terrified to be near him when I first saw him. It was so funny the way they both ganged up on Emmet, and the funny faces he made when they did.

Apparently, Alice's boyfriend Jasper went to an all-boys school in Seattle, and he was all she talked about as she walked me to my biology class. Her class was right next door, so she said it would be no problem. I walked into the class, and was immediately plagued with stares. I was fast getting used to it though, so I just ignored it and walked up to the front of the class and introduced myself to the teacher. He smiled, told me his name (which I immediately forgot) and assigned me a seat in the back. I turned around and the only empty seat was next to this nerdy guy with bronze hair so I walked up to the seat and sat down. I could see the kid staring at me out of the corner of my eye, so I turned around to face him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hm." That was all the response I got from him.

"What's your name?"

"Edward, "he said then blushed. He fixed his glasses on his nose, turned to look the other way, and then scooted farther away from me. That was probably all I was going to get out of the weirdo, so I gave up and turned around to face the front again.

The teacher cleared his throat and told us we were going to be doing an experiment that I had already done. I was kind of excited about it, but when I turned around, Edward looked like he had swallowed something gross and his hand was raised in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked.

"Is Bella going to be my partner for the year?" Edward said my name like it was a curse and had his lip curled. I stared at him, confused. What was wrong with that? I mean, I'm not stupid or anything.

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" The teacher looked almost as confused as I'm sure I did. What was this guy's problem? I had barely said anything to him.

"No, I guess not," he sighed. "I just wanted to work alone, that's all," he muttered under his breath. I frowned at him deeply. He turned around to look at me and frowned right back.

"Well? Aren't you going to get the supplies or do I have to?" he asked with a grimace. "Were you even paying attention? Do you know what to do?"

"I did it when I was back in Arizona," I said. He was really weird.

"Whatever" He said dismissively, while I started setting up the experiment. He then leaned over my shoulder like I was a child.

"Hey, you're not setting it up right," he breathed. Damn, he smelled good. Like a man. I breathed in deeply, and then turned around to look at him.

"Really, How Am I doing it wrong?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do you want me to do it? Apparently, I'm going to have to do everything in this partnership. This is why I like working alone!" I was starting to believe his smell was the only good thing about him. He was an ass.

"I really hate people who think they know everything!" I exclaimed while staring pointedly at him.

"I don't think I know everything, I know I know everything. Don't be mad because my brain is obviously superior to yours."

I glared at him in anger. "What is that supposed to mean," I asked, raising my voice a little.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You wouldn't know what that means because of your tiny brain, so let me explain it. You are stupid. I am smarter than you." He said, drawing it out slowly.

"Let me break something down for you since you were _nice_ enough to do it for me. You need to get your head out of your own ass. I was sitting here trying to be nice to you, and you are treating me like shit. Let's see if you like it when I return the favor." That's what I've been doing ever since. Trust me; I can hold a grudge for a really long time.

_**End Flashback**_

I grinned evilly. I loved torturing Edward Cullen. It made my days at Forks High a whole lot better. It sucked that he didn't even respond though. He just blushed and hurried away. Even though he was cute, he still annoyed the shit out of me, and I still hated him. Maybe I would have to do something to make him respond to me like he did that first day of school. I do like a challenge.

Suddenly I felt someone jump onto my back, scaring me out of my thoughts. The person squealed, and then kissed me on my cheek. Alice.

"Hey Bella!" she squealed like a pig. I smiled at her happiness to see me.

"Hey,"I said hugging her arms. "Where's Rose?"

"She went to her class early. Bella, I saw what you did to that Cullen guy earlier. That was so mean." She sounded like she was scolding me, and she never sounded that concerned about it so I automatically felt a little guilty about it.

"I just don't like him," I said as she walked with me toward my English class. "He was so mean to me my first day here, and I've hated him ever since."

"Every time you do something mean to him, he just stands there looking all pitiful. It's so sad. He doesn't even defend himself or anything. I wonder why." Then she got that faraway look in her eyes as we slowly continued to get nearer to my class. I knew not to bother her. When she got that look, it was best not to bother her until she was done thinking.

"Try to be at least a _little _nicer to him, Bella. I have a feeling it will benefit you as well as him" With that, we both stopped in front of my English Class.

"Remember, after school, we're going SHOPPING!" she bounced around excitedly, while I stood there and groaned internally. I loved Alice, and Rose too, But they were both drill sergeants when it came to shopping. And guess who their favorite model is?

"O.K," I said, and she hurried along to her class too. I smiled to myself as I walked into the class. It's about time to get a rise out of Edward Cullen.


	2. A Nerd's Mind

**This chapter is completely in Edward's point of view. Let's see how he deals with bitchy Bella…. I hope you like it! **

Chapter 2 (A nerd's mind)

E's point of view

Fuck my mother-fucking life! _FUCK! _She was a bitch to me ever since her first day at Forks High. Just five minutes ago she pushed me in front of the entire hallway of students, and almost knocked me to the ground. Yesterday she spit in my lunch and I had to get a new tray. That didn't make me not want to fuck her in every way and position known to man. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire school, maybe even the entire planet. Bella. Isabella. Isabella Marie Cullen. Wait, her last name is Swan. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. She was such a bitch, but at the same time I wanted her so badly. I get hard if she even walks by me. Imagine how I get when she puts her hands on me, which she does constantly. I am such a fucking glutton for punishment.

Maybe I shouldn't have been an ass to her the first day I met her. At first I couldn't even talk to her, but then further into our biology class, the floodgates opened and I couldn't shut up bragging about myself and how smart I was. I stuck my foot in my mouth over and over again, and even called her stupid. I told her my brain was superior to her brain. Tell me, who the FUCK says that? She's been treating me like shit ever since. Damn, that woman holds a grudge for a long time though. That day happened almost two years ago. She was so sexy when she was mad that I didn't really want to apologize to her. I am a sick individual. I think she's so damn sexy when she's mad that I don't mind her being mad at me all the time. I repeat, who the FUCK does that?

My mind is like my alter ego, like a whole other person than I am. I guess a nerd's mind is very different from the nerd itself. On the outside, the nerd (me) could be looking down at his desk as a beautiful girl (Bella) sits next to him, trying to talk to him. On the inside, the nerd's mind is going insane with pent-up lust and is spouting out images of said nerd licking every inch of the previously mentioned girl's body and making her scream your name.

Well, I am in English now, the only class I have with Bella. I usually choose this time to eye-fuck her when she's not looking. God, her ass is amazing. Don't even get me started on her perfect tits. That fucking blush is going to be the death of me. The funny thing is I don't even think she knows how beautiful she is. SHIT! I was getting a huge boner just thinking about it and she wasn't even in the class yet.

She walked in (finally) and walked up to me. I prepared myself for her torture. I put my head down and stared at my desk.

"Edward Cullen." She pushed my head up and I stared into her eyes steadily.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Edward Cullen?" she smirked at me and I just wanted to suck her pink lips into my mouth (I almost drooled onto the desk at the double meaning. God, I have a screwed up mind) and suck them until she was begging me for more.

"What?" I asked, trying to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Cullen? I'm starting to get annoyed that you aren't paying attention to me." By this point like half the class was staring at us.

"Well yeah, I've had a girlfriend before," I said blushing.

"You are so lying! I bet you've never even fucked a girl, let alone went out with one or even kissed one! You're such a fucking nerd!" If only she knew what was going on in this nerd's mind. She let go of my hair as everyone laughed. I was so used to being embarrassed by her that it didn't even faze me anymore. I just shrugged my shoulders and stared at the suddenly fascinating graffiti on the desk.

She bent down so she was eye-level with me. I looked up, and she was leaning over my desk staring at me. My eyes immediately went to her chest. God damn, what little I could see of her chest was fucking amazing. I wish I could pull her shirt down slowly and take her nipple in my mouth and suck the luxurious tip. I just wanted to lick it and suck it and- I slowly licked my lips and pulled my lower lip into my mouth-

"Oh my, well what do we have here?" Bella exclaimed. My eyes immediately snapped to her face and she was feigning shock. "Edward Cullen was just looking straight down my shirt!"

"What?" I was still a little dazed by the glory that is her cleavage.

"You were staring at my tits. And here I thought you were gay!" she started laughing her head off along with the rest of the class. O.k., this was embarrassing, I'm not going to lie.

I'm sick of this. I promised myself I wasn't going to get upset. She could do her worst, and I would keep a cool head and ignore her. I wanted her in the worst way possible, and I wanted her to look at me like I was an actual human being worthy of her respect. I guess it's time to show her that I'm very much in control of this situation, and of her.

"So the fuck what if I was looking at your tits?" I asked calmly. "What are you gonna do about it?"

She looked shocked for a second, and then laughed. "Damn, Cullen! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Whatever. Can you get out of my way, or do you want me to keep staring at your tits?" I adjusted my glasses and looked up at her.

"Shut the fuck up, geekward, I'll move whenever the hell I want to!" Just then the teacher walked in and she_ had_ to move. She looked a little flustered as she straightened up and looked down at me. I smirked up at her innocently.

"We'll finish this conversation later, Cullen," she sneered, then turned around and strolled to her seat.

I tried to focus on Mrs. Clay. She was explaining some project we had to work on next week. Unfortunately, we had to have partners. _Fuck_, I thought as I scribbled down notes furiously. I hate working with partners. I'd rather work alone because working in a group just gives everyone involved a reason to let me do all the work while they take all the credit. I really don't need all the bullshit, really.

I couldn't really concentrate on the class though. I was too busy thinking about what I always think about these days; Bella Swan. I looked up to the board to see what was written on it and I saw Bella looking at me. I mean, she was really looking, full-on staring! Chocolate brown eyes stared into grass-green ones, and you could almost touch the tension between us. And fuck, it was sexy. She was blushing like crazy, but she didn't look away, and neither did I. I don't think I've ever wanted her as much as I did in that moment. I licked my lips and ran my hand through my hair nervously, and her eyes followed my every movement. After a few minutes, I guess she realized who she was staring at, because she shook her head, frowned and turned back around in her seat.

Soon after that the bell rang, and Bella rushed out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. I wondered vaguely what her problem was as I gathered my books to put into my book bag until I felt something hit me on the side of my head. I looked up and my four best friends were standing there waiting for me. Unfortunately, the only time I saw them was in between classes and during lunch.

"Dude, come ON!" Ben said. He was standing next to his girlfriend, and the sweetest person I know Angela. Heidi was standing on Ben's other side with Tyler, who was preparing to throw another paper ball.

"O.K., I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist!" I huffed, walking out of the classroom. I waved to Ben and Angela, smacked Tyler on the back of the head, and then smiled at Heidi. We all walked down to my locker, which you could say was our "hangout spot".

I opened my locker and took out the books I would need for my last class of the day, which was Spanish. Ben and Angela were planning for us to meet at Starbucks after school so we could do our homework together and hang out. I was too busy thinking about Bella to notice them talking to me and trying to get my attention. I understand her not liking me because I was an asshole, but it was TWO years ago! I was just so confused by her, by the whole female population in general.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Ben. "Hello, are you gonna meet us there? Dude, you are so spaced out right now, I've been trying to talk to you!" He punched me on the shoulder.

I bet I can tell you what he was thinking about; or should I say who Edward?" Heidi teased. They all knew about Bella and how I had a crush on her. What they don't know is all the lusty, erotic thoughts I have in my head involving Bella. That, I thought I should keep to myself.

"She was being her usual charming self. I finally told her off, and she looked like she was going to go into cardiac arrest. Then, when I was doing my work, I looked up and she was just sitting there staring at me! I was like what the hell? I stared right back at her though. When class was over she ran outta there like her ass was on fire. She is so confusing," I said in one breath. They all stared at me, then Heidi and Angela giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked after I shut my locker. They both just giggled harder.

"What exactly did you say to Bella?" Angela asked between giggles.

"She accused me of staring at her chest, and I said so the fuck what if I was? Then I asked her what she was gonna do about it." We were getting closer to my Spanish class with senora Lazar. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, it's just that I'm pretty sure I know why she was staring at you." Then she and Heidi burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Why?" I was starting to get irritated. This is why I try not to delve too much into girls' minds. When we got in front of my Spanish class, I turned around to stare at them.

"If you don't know, we're not gonna tell you. It's high time you figured this out for yourself anyway. See you at Starbucks!" They both turned around and walked away; dragging Ben and Tyler down the hallway with them.

_This is why I don't even try to understand girls anymore, _I thought as I walked into class. They are just too confusing, their minds too convoluted. Further proof of the fact was that my teacher chose to wear a sombrero and Spanish-looking dress to school every day and greet us at the door with the worst accent I have ever heard. What's going through her mind when she gets dressed every morning? How did she become a Spanish teacher when most of her students speak more fluently than her? The world may never know.

I managed to stay awake in Spanish, and when the bell rang I high tailed it out of there. I was so glad the day was over. Now, the day would be perfect if I could make it to my Volvo without running into Bella.

I murmured a little prayer to god before I left my locker. "I promise not to say fuck, and I won't jerk off for a week if you don't put this woman in my path." That was some pretty pricey things I was giving up, but it would be worth it if I didn't see Bella when I walked out of the school.

Either I did something wrong to God, or he just hates me, but when I walked out of the building, there she was, sharpening her claws for attack. "What the Fucking hell!" I muttered under my breath. I guess it was just going to be that type of Friday.

I took out my cell phone and texted Tyler.

(Bold is Edward italics is Tyler)

**I might be late to Starbucks **

_Why? You douche U better get here and quick!_

**Bella is here. It's like she was waiting for me or something. Text u later she's coming. **

I put my phone away and started walking toward my car. Maybe if I keep my eyes straight ahead and don't look in her direction, then she won't talk to me. Well it turns out; I should've been looking down. Maybe then I would've seen her foot sticking out and I wouldn't have tripped over it and fell flat on my face and broke my glasses and maybe my nose.

"What the FUCK!" Holy Hell shit! My nose fucking hurt like crazy! I struggled to my feet clutching my nose, and turned around to face her. She was standing there with a little smirk on her face that I would've found sexy in any other situation than this one. I looked at her with all the anger I could muster.

"I think you broke my nose," I said while looking at my hand. It was full of blood. "You are so fucking lucky I wouldn't hit a girl." I turned around without waiting for a response and went to my car and got in. Then I texted my friends and told them I needed them to drive me to the hospital, seeing as my glasses were broken and I can't see without them. They came within five minutes and immediately wanted to know what happened.

"It's nothing. Bella just decided it would be funny if she tripped me. I fell flat on my fucking face. Is my nose broken?" I asked. It sure as hell felt like it. It hurt to move my face in any way, especially to talk. They all turned around to look at Bella, who was now standing with her friends. They were all staring over here, and the little one was frowning deeply.

"Yeah, I think it is, Edward. Let's get you to the hospital." I got some tissue from the glove compartment of my car and held them gingerly to my nose as I walked to Ben's car. Ugh, I can just imagine going in to see my doctor dad in the hospital and telling him that I have a broken nose. I decided that I would keep the part about a girl doing it to myself. He would have a field day with that. The situation _is_ pretty funny if I really think about it.

On the way to the hospital, I was grateful that I wouldn't have to see Bella until Monday. I also thought about the fact that even though she broke my glasses and my nose, and I was embarrassed to the point of no return, I would still forgive her. I always would.

I **am** Bella's bitch, after all.

**A/N: Did you enjoy reading it as much as I really enjoyed writing it for you guys. Is Bella a bitch or what? I can't believe she broke his nose, and I'm the one writing it! Do you think she feels any remorse? I don't know….**

**Does anybody like a good geekward/ sexward as much as I do? God he is sexy! Wonder how fuckhot everyone else will think he is with a recovering broken nose. All of the next chapter will be Bella's point of view, because I know you guys want her to explain herself, don't you? **

**I will try to have a new chapter up every Sunday. That's how much I care about you guys. I don't want to keep you waiting!**

**Please review****! It lets me know you care about me as much as I care about you.**

**Happy reading!**


	3. half assed sincere apologies

**Sorry I couldn't get it up (lol, guys the story! You and your dirty minds) until Tuesday. It's longer though….. Ugh Halloween was hectic, and I had a paper due, the list goes on and on.**

**In case I haven't mentioned, I don't own Twilight, even though I wish I did. That would be AWESOME!**

**I am having so much fun writing this story! I got a minimal amount of reviews for the last 2 chapters, guys…..REVIEW! Reviews, they make me feel like I'm actually doing something right! They make me feel special. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, tell me SOMETHING! Oh, and Bella will NOT be driving that red truck like in the book she will be driving a little black car like she should've been. If anyone has any ideas on what type of little black car it should be, let me know, because I'm coming up empty on that one. Well anyways, you know I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so…**

**On to the story…**

**Chapter 3 (Bella's point of view)**

**Half-assed sincere apologies**

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Alice and Rosalie running toward me. I quickly wiped the look of horror off my face before they got close enough to see it.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Alice asked me, the shock and disappointment plain on her face. I really couldn't answer that question because I don't know the answer either. I really couldn't believe that I had tripped him like that. It was kind of funny until I saw that I had broken his nose. It looked terrible.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Alice," I said. Even I could hear the guilt in my voice. "I didn't think. I just acted." We all looked at Edward who was in his car talking on his phone. I would say he looked furious, but he didn't. He just looked dejected, and for some reason, I hated that it was me that made him look like that.

His friends drove up next to his car, and they were all looking over him in shock. He said something and they all turned around to look us. Edward's eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a second. I was hoping he would see the apology written all over my face, but he turned around quickly and started walking toward his friends' car.

"Bella, Bella, didn't I tell you to play nice?" Alice asked me. I turned around toward her and just looked at her. I could tell she felt sorry for the guy, and Rose wasn't looking too happy about the situation either.

"Yes," I said, feeling like a 5-year old that got caught in the cookie jar. I didn't know Alice would be this upset about it, I really didn't. She was staring up at me sadly. I looked toward where Edward's car had been and noticed that the one holding him and his friends had already left. I sighed.

"Well, Bella, what are you going to do?" Rose asked. "Are you going to apologize? We could go drop off your car like we planned, then make a little trip to the hospital before we go to the mall."

"Ok," I mumbled, walking with my head down toward my little black Pontiac. I got in with rose and Alice following behind me in Alice's Yellow car and made it to my house quickly. I saw my dad wasn't home so I ran inside and made a little note telling him I went to the Mall. When I ran back outside to Alice's car and threw open the door, they were both wearing little smiles as they looked up at me.

"What is it?" I asked as I slid into the backseat.

"Nothing," they both answered together, and Alice sped off toward the hospital. Now, I love Alice to death, but one thing I hate is her driving. She drives like she's on a racetrack, and every other car around her is her opponent. Living with a cop, that makes me pretty nervous, but she's never gotten a ticket. I found that pretty unfair because the one time I decide to speed, I get a ticket, and it was from my own father!

Alice and Rosalie were talking excitedly in the front about the mall, but I was trapped in my own thoughts. I got more and more nervous as we got closer to the Hospital. I knew I would not receive a warm reception; that much was blatantly obvious. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward got his friends to beat the mess out of me (the girl ones of course. _**He**_ doesn't hit girls, so I doubt he would let his guy friends do it; well, maybe he hates me enough to do that. I don't know). _It wouldn't be any less than I deserve, _I thought bitterly as Alice found a parking spot. We climbed out of the car and made our way slowly into the hospital.

"Now, Bella, please be sincere in your apology. I mean, you did possibly break his nose. Be nice!" Alice said emphatically. We walked into the hospital and immediately saw his friends. I suddenly wished that a giant hole would open up in the floor and swallow me whole. His friend Heidi was looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

I walked up to the receptionist's desk and said "Hello. May I see Edward Cullen?" The woman looked up at me, bored.

"Yeah, sure, he's in the back with his father in room 115." I vaguely remembered that Edward's dad was a doctor in the hospital. I had never met him before.

"You guys don't need to come with me. I'll be fine." I ushered them to the waiting area while avoiding Heidi's judgmental glare and hurried through the hospital to room 115.

As I was walking down the hallway I heard the unmistakable sound of Edward's voice.

"Fuck, dad, Fuck that shit hurts! Please let me do it myself!" Edward sounded like he was in agony and I faltered guiltily and my steps slowed as I got closer to the room.

"Who did this to you again?" a man asked. I assumed it was his father.

"Dad, I'm not telling you. It's a problem that I'd really like to take care of my- FUCKING HELL!"

"Sorry son." I decided to just go in and not stall anymore. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly. They both looked up in surprise, and I blushed in embarrassment. Edward stared at me blankly while his father stared on in interest. Speaking of his father, He was a total MILF! I could definitely see where Edward got his looks from. Ugh, I can't believe I just thought that. Wait who the hell am I kidding, Edward was pretty cute too. At least these thoughts were only going through my head, and not coming out of my mouth. I would never admit to Edward that I thought he was cute, and if he ever found out I thought that, I would die.

I interrupted my mental diarrhea. "Hi, doctor Cullen. I was just wondering if I could talk to Edward alone for a second." They both were staring at me now, and I felt pretty uncomfortable standing in the doorway like a noob.

"Yeah sure you can. Let me just finish setting his nose and I'll leave. Just sit in that chair over there." I walk to the chair he indicates and try not to look at Edward, but I can feel his eyes looking at me. It makes the little hairs on my arms stand up.

"O.K, son, you better get ready. I'll make it nice and quick." He set his hands against Edward's nose, and Edward cringed. I didn't want to watch, yet I couldn't look away.

"One, two-"suddenly there was a quick crack and Edward hissed. His father smiled and said "There, all done. I'll be back" Then he turned, nodded at me, and walked out of the room.

The silence in the room was deafening and awkward. I didn't even know where to start. I looked up, and Edward was staring at me curiously.

"Um, Edward, listen I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I-"

"Please don't. Just don't say it. I don't want to hear your half-assed apologies. I don't need them. I already know you fucking hate me, ok. I don't need your pity, and I don't want you to act like you like me just because you broke my fucking nose. It's back to business as usual on Monday, right?" I stared at him blankly. Why didn't he want me to apologize to him? I was really making an effort, here. If I were him, I would milk this apology for all it was worth. I mean, knowing me, it would probably never happen again.

"Edward, I'm trying to apologize here. I feel really bad."

"Well don't feel bad. I forgive you." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Don't I always?" I stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked him. He looked up at me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't say anything." He looked away again, and I decided it was time to go. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and I know he didn't want me there. I turned around and gripped the doorknob when he called my name.

"Bella," He said when I turned around. "See you on Monday."

"Yeah," I said, a little perplexed. He actually wanted to see me on Monday? I walked out the door, and walked to meet Alice and Rose in the lobby. They were waiting expectantly in the sitting area, and got up when I walked up to them.

"How did it go? What did he say? Is he O.K.? Did he accept your apology?" Alice started firing questions at me a mile a minute. For such a little girl, she had a giant amount of energy.

"It was awkward, He didn't say much, his nose is broken, and yes, he did." I started to walk toward the door as Edward's friends shot us questioning glances. I still didn't like the way the Heidi girl was looking at me. It was unnerving.

"So what do we do now? You have to start being nicer to him," Rose said.

"Why? He acted like he didn't want to even be in the same room with me, guys. It was so awkward in there. No wonder his dad got out of there as fast as he could." I got into the front seat while ignoring Rose's protests. As soon as everyone was settled, Alice was peeling out of that parking lot like the cops were chasing her.

"Ugh, it's hard to explain," Alice said, "I just know you better start being nice to him or else you will have to deal with me." With that she turned and gave me a look that could kill a dead flower. To be honest, I was a little frightened of her in that moment, so I let it go for the time being.

We got to the mall and shopped until we dropped. Literally. Alice would not let us rest until we had gone into every store in the place, not even to go to the bathroom, or to eat. I sometimes wonder how Jasper deals with her craziness. She was sweet as an angel, but when it came to shopping, she was Satan.

By the time they dropped me off at my house it was pretty late. I just wanted to go upstairs and go to sleep after the shitty day I had. Of course, fate was having none of that, and when I walked in the house, my dad's friend Billy Black was there. I prayed that he didn't bring his son, but with Billy being a paraplegic, I seriously doubted it.

"Hey Bells!" Billy said. "Long time no see." Billy was a friendly guy. It was just _him_ I couldn't fucking stand.

"Yeah, Bells, long time no see." My worst fear was confirmed as he stepped out of the kitchen. Jacob Black was literally the one person I truly hated in the world, other than Edward of course. He was two years younger than me, but was always trying to get with me. His flirting was shameless and desperate. It ranged from grabbing my ass when no one was looking to whispering crude things about me in my ear every time he came over and it was worse when we were alone. He thought he was god's gift to women, and he was honestly confused when I told him I didn't like him that way. He had now made it his life's mission to make me his. The little tolerance I had for him when I first met him had now completely dissipated.

"Oh yeah, hey Jacob," I said, pretending that I was happy to see him. It was no use telling my dad about it. He thought Jacob was the poster child for sweet innocent teenage boys. I thought being a cop would mean he could smell bullshit from a mile away, but apparently I was wrong. And Jacob reeked of bullshit. Maybe it's because dad hasn't seen any action in a while down at the station. I mean, it _is_ Forks.

"Hey Bella," my dad said. "You guys can go to your room if you want. Billy and I are just going to watch the game." I know for a fact that my father would never allow another guy except Jacob into my room alone with me. The one guy I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole is the only guy he'll let into my room. Life's a bitch sometimes.

"Come on, Bella, let's go up to your room," Jacob said. He took my hand and basically dragged me up the stairs to my room before I could even think of an excuse as to why we couldn't. He shut the door behind me, and turned around to look at me with an expression that I think he thought was sexy.

"Please don't try anything tonight, Jacob. I have had the shittiest day of my life, and I don't really feel like dealing with your shit, and I don't have the fucking energy right now." I turned around to flop onto my bed, when I felt his hand grab my wrist. He spun me around so I was facing him.

"You know you want this," he said, moving his face closer to mine, and rubbing his erection against my thigh. "You dream about it every night."

"The only thing I dream about doing to your dick is cutting it off. Now let go of my fucking arm before I make that dream a reality." I tried to snatch my arm away, but he just held it tighter.

"No, I don't think I will." He squeezed my wrist even tighter, and pulled me impossibly closer to him. I got a whiff of his dog breath, and tried my best not to breathe. Just then his father called to him up the stairs.

"Jacob! We're going home, son, I'm pretty tired." Jacob looked at me and smiled his ugly little smirk.

"O.k., I'm coming!" he called to his dad. "We'll finish this later," he said to me.

"Yeah, I doubt it. Get the fuck out of my room," I sneered at him. He laughed and strolled out of the room like he was king of the world. I followed him down the stairs to say bye to Billy.

"Bye Bells. I'll see you around," Billy said as soon as I hit the bottom step. He smiled his friendly smile at me as I went to hug him. "Be good, o.k.?"

"I'm always good, Billy! What kind of girl do you take me for?" He laughed as Jacob wheeled him out of the house. Charlie and I walked to the door and waved to them as they drove away. Well, I was mostly waving to Billy.

"I'm going to finish watching the game. Have you had any dinner?" Charlie asked as he was walking back to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to sleep." I walked back up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I thought about checking my Facebook, but decided against it.

Now that I was alone, I could truly think about the events of the day. I fell face down onto my bed and closed my eyes. I allowed myself to think about Edward, and wonder what he was doing right now. I felt so guilty about what I did to him earlier. I mean, yeah, I hated him, but he didn't deserve that much. It infuriated me to the point of distraction when he didn't respond to anything I did to him, though. I guess that made me do meaner things to him until I at least got a response out of him. I hated that I seriously disliked him, and he ignored all of it and made me feel like I was invisible.

That was how I spent the rest of that night, thinking of Edward and his broken nose. By the time I fell asleep, I was ridden with guilt and nervous about school on Monday.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My weekend was seriously uneventful, seeing as I didn't hang out with my friends. I just brooded around the house thinking about the Edward situation. By the time Monday rolled around, I was absolutely dreading school. How was I supposed to act around Edward? I mean, he had a broken nose, and he wanted me to treat him as I usually did. How was I supposed to do that when I was already so guilty about breaking his nose in the first place? As I got dressed in a black V-neck t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and my favorite Chuck Taylors, I thought about all my options and I came up with two. I could either do what he said, or I could do what Alice and Rose wanted me to do, and be nice to him. I didn't know which one was going to be harder.

By the time I made it downstairs, Charlie had already left for work, and after eating a pop tart, I got into my car and drove to school. On the way there, I decided I was going to act as unaffected by Edward as he did by me. I was not going to be nice to him, but I wasn't going to be mean to him either. It would be like he wasn't even there.

I got to the school and parked my car. Alice and Rose were by my side immediately as I made it to the school building.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to my locker. "How was your weekend?"

"How come you didn't talk to us all weekend?" Rose asked me as I opened up my locker. "We so wanted to go to the mall, but it's no fun without you. You're the third musketeer. And you didn't even go on Facebook!"

"Sorry, guys, I just wanted to be alone. I feel really bad about this Edward thing."

"But I thought you said he accepted your apology."

"Yeah, he did, but I still feel bad about it. I mean, I did break his nose." I turned away from Rose to close my locker.

"Holy fuck, he is hot," Alice said. This was the first time she had spoken since I saw her.

"Who," I asked. I turned around to look at her and her eyes were wide and her lips were parted slightly. She pointed at a spot behind me. I turned around to look and I swear my jaw dropped to the ground.

There standing in all his broken-nosed glory was Edward, and God, he looked quite fucking tasty. His hair, which was always in a state of disarray, was wet from his morning shower, I'm assuming. He wasn't wearing glasses, and his eyes looked like sparkling emeralds. It was like you were staring into endless pools of green! By the way, that broken nose looked damned good on him. It made him look so sexy. It was hard to look at him, but I couldn't stop staring. The white t-shirt he was wearing was clinging to muscles I didn't even know he had. You could tell he was very well-endowed from the way his form-fitting black jeans were clinging to his lower body. I think the rest of the females were thinking along the same lines I was, because there was not a single girl in the hallway that wasn't staring at him. He looked pretty uncomfortable with the staring, but when he got closer to me, he caught my eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds, then that delectable mouth turned up into one the sexiest smirks I have ever seen on a guy. When I continued to just stare at him in confusion, he winked (!) and continued down the hall to his locker.

"What the hell just happened here?" Rose asked with wonder in her voice. I turned around to look at her, and she looked a little dazed. "I mean, I know I have a boyfriend, but god, if he isn't sexy as hell!"

"I know right?" Alice asked dreamily, "I love Jasper to pieces, but Damn! And did you see the little thing he did to Bella? He smiled at her… and winked! Apparently, he doesn't hate her as much as was previously assumed." They turned around to look at me. I still hadn't found my voice yet, so I turned around to my forgotten locker and closed it.

The bell rang and I started walking down the hallway with my friends. I still didn't know what to say, so I continued to walk in silence. I could feel both Alice and Rosalie staring at me so I silently surrendered.

"What?" I asked, looking at them. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well how about starting out with the fact that he is a total fucking MILF!" she hissed as we passed him in the hallway. He was now surrounded by his friends.

"I'm not saying that. He's not that cute." I'm sure they knew as well as I did that I was totally lying to myself.

"Oh, come ON! I have Emmet as a boyfriend, and even I admitted that Edward was hot. Why can't you even admit that he is a little cute?" Rose huffed as we got to our first period.

"He's a little cute, all right? Are you happy now?"

"I am immensely happy now," Rose said as we found seats in the back of the classroom. "You just needed to let that out. Trust me; we saw the way you were looking at him, like he was a piece of meat."

"I was not!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah you were," Alice piped up finally. "And he was looking at you in the exact same way." She then proceeded to adjust stray hairs in her short spiky hairdo.

"Ugh, no he wasn't. He fucking hates me!"

"Yes he was," Rose said in a dismissive tone. I sighed. I knew that they believed whatever they wanted to believe and it didn't matter what you said, they always thought they were right. Plus, they didn't even get all crazy when he was still wearing the glasses and didn't look all mysterious and sexy with his broken nose. They just felt bad for him because I gave him all kinds of shit. Now I bet they're thinking about cheating on their boyfriends with him.

I got through the rest of my morning classes, and barely made it to lunch. Seriously, I barely made it. My nerves were barely hanging on by a thread. I had not seen Edward in the hallways all day, and I was unusually grateful. This meant that I would not have an excuse to mess with him. So far, my plan of ignoring him was working perfectly. He has the same lunch that I do though, and I was pretty nervous about English, too. There was no way for me to avoid him in there. I could probably avoid him in the lunchroom, thank god.

I ate my lunch as I usually did, with Alice Rosalie, and Emmet. I was the first one done, and while my friends chattered away I sat there and stared off into space. I didn't even know lunch was over until Rose poked me in the ribs.

Alice walked with me to my English class as usual, hugged me, and told me she'd see me later. I walked into English, and when I saw _him_ sitting there, I wanted to turn around and walk back out. Instead, since the teacher saw me (dammit, I have to work on my stealth skills) I walked in and pretended he wasn't there. I could feel him looking at me, and it was making me nervous.

Mrs. Clay was a pretty cool teacher, and I paid attention for the most part. We had to do a project about Romeo and Juliet, and she was talking to us about it. Apparently we had to have partners.

"O.k., guys, the partner list is completely random. It is also permanent; did you hear that guys? It's permanent. Do not come up to me and ask for a partner change at all. I will only say this once." She handed out a piece of paper that had all the instructions on what we were to do. Our partners' name was written at the top. I was so afraid to look. Since I remembered the last time we worked together, I prayed that Edward Cullen's name was not at the top of the paper, but before I could look Mrs. Clay's voice interrupted.

"Guys, get with your partners. I want an outline due by the end of class," she ordered. I looked at the paper and felt my stomach drop_. Of course, _I thought. I knew that Edward was going to be my partner. I was destined to have bad luck for the rest of my natural-born life. I turned around to look at him and he was already looking at me.

"Do you want me to come over there, or are you coming back here?" he asked. I just got up and walked to his seat in the back of the room.

Well, so much for ignoring him.

**Sorry guys for ending it here, but I kind of wanted to put the rest in Edward's point of view! I promise you will like it…. But was Bella's reasoning enough for you guys to forgive her for being mean to sweet old Edward. Give her some credit, guys, she is trying.**

**Review, please. I love reviews. They make me happy and warm and fuzzy and a whole bunch of lovey-dovey feelings that I won't spell out for you right now.**

**Next chapter will definitely be in Edward's point of view and I will post it up soon. **

**_ love my readers!**

'


	4. rough beginnings

**Hey, guys! Soooo…..are you enjoying this ride as much as I am? The only downside to it is that I won't be able to post as early as I thought. College is a bitch! I love it though, almost as much as I like writing this story, so I'm not complaining. A little hard work never hurt anybody!**

**Review, guys, please! As much as I love the reviews I have gotten, I would definitely love some more. **

**The song in this chapter is called Monster by lady gaga. Oh my god, that song is amazing. Lady Gaga is amazing. I will try to fit some more of my favorite lady gaga songs into the story, because I just love her. Sorry to whomever doesn't, but I do and this **_**is**_**my story. I do recommend listening to this song though. It's really good.**

**By the way, I'm starting on a new story soon. It's called After the Night. It is going to be Soooo good. It's based on a book I read once. The first chapter will be up soon.**

**Alright, guys, this chapter is in Edward's point of view. What does he think about Bella having to be his partner for their English project? I guess you'll have to find out when you read the chapter so…..**

**Chapter 4 (Rough Beginnings)**

"Do you want me to come over there, or are you coming back here?" I asked_._ When Bella turned around to look at me, she looked like she was going to throw up, then pass out, in that order. She didn't answer; she just got up and came to stand in front of my desk. I got up and got a chair for her, and she plopped into it with a sigh.

"So, the paper says we have to pick our favorite play by Shakespeare, pretend he is still alive, and we have to write a letter to him saying how much we like it. We also have to draw a picture representing he play," I said. "I can draw pretty good, so I guess I'll do that right?" I was trying to make this as painless as possible.

"Sure," she said faintly from her seat across from me. I looked up and she was leaning her chin in her hand and staring at me.

"What?" was there something on my face or something? Why was she looking at me?

"Nothing," she said and blushed. I just shrugged and looked down at the paper. I thought the idea for this project was really dumb. I mean, how was this project one that we needed to have partners for? For one thing, we might not even like he same play. Secondly, the idea was just dumb. Why did we have to pretend he was still alive? That was just idiotic.

"What play do you think we should do?" I asked. I personally thought we should do Macbeth, but I had to get her opinion.

"We should do Romeo and Juliet," Bella said softly. I knew it. "I love his idea of dying for someone you love. It's inspiring to believe he thought a love like that was possible." She looked dreamy for a second.

"Are you _serious_?" I ask incredulously. "Romeo is an idiot. He killed himself because he thought his 'true love' was dead. He's not very smart, is he?"

"Romeo killed himself because once he found his one true love he couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. He died because he wanted to be wherever she was," she stated coldly. "I think it's romantic."

"Of course you would think that; you're a girl!" Of course I had to stick my foot in my mouth, as I usually did when I was around Bella. And to be honest, I know exactly why I did it; because when she was sitting there, her face getting redder and redder from anger, she was so damn sexy it hurt to look at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were blazing, and I had never been so turned on by anything as I was by her in that moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice deadly quiet. I knew she probably wanted to slap the living shit out of me by now.

"It means that all girls want that kind of thing; they want that true love they read about in books."

"Is that really so wrong? Is it so wrong to want to believe in something good like that? For someone so smart, _Edward,_ you can be a stupid mother fucker," she sneered at me. I really didn't know what to say after that, but thank god the end of class was drawing nearer, so the teacher called our attention to the front of the room.

"O.k., guys," Mrs. Clay said. "You will have exactly two weeks from today to finish this project. You will be working on this project out of the classroom as well as in it. I don't want any procrastinating either." The bell rang and everyone started gathering their things to leave.

"Edward?" Bella said. I looked up at her and she was staring at me with a hint of anger still on her face. "Do you want to come over to my house later? I want to actually get started on the project."

I was shocked, to say the least. I can't believe she had actually asked me to come to her house.

"Uh, sure, I'll come. What time do you want me there? Where do you live, exactly?" I asked. She gave me directions to her house, and told me to be there at six o'clock. Fuck, if I wasn't nervous about going to her house. After I left the classroom, I met up with my friends at my locker.

"I'm going to Bella's house later. We have an English project to do, and she invited me over," I said as soon as I got to them. I turned around to look at them after I had opened my locker. Heidi was standing there with an odd expression on her face, and Angela looked a little worried.

"What if she tries to hurt you again?" Angela asked. "I don't want to have to drive you to the hospital again with something much worse than a broken nose." They had kind of seen Bella in a bad light ever since Friday, and they had not been quiet about it. I mean, I was glad they cared so much, but it was my problem to deal with.

"She's a total bitch. Honestly, I don't see why you like her," Heidi said coldly.

"What's your problem?" I asked. "I thought you liked her."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just don't see why you are in "love" with someone who abuses the shit out of you, and bruises your ego on a daily basis. But I guess that's just me." She looked livid, and I really couldn't understand why. She never really expressed any real problem with Bella before, or with the fact that I was crazy about her. She was always just concerned that Bella might one day end up killing me. I closed my locker, and turned to stare Heidi directly in the face.

"It's not your problem," I stated coolly, and I started heading toward my last class of the day. All throughout this conversation, Tyler and Ben had been quiet, and I had a sudden feeling that they had all been talking about the situation without me knowing, and that made me angry. I walked ahead of them all, and rushed into my Spanish class without saying goodbye to any of them.

When I walked into the classroom, I could feel all the eyes staring at me. That is what had been happening to me all day. If I knew all I had to do was break my nose and get rid of the glasses for girls to pay attention to me, I would've done it a long time ago. I ran my hand through my hair nervously and looked up to see a girl standing in front of me, biting her lip.

"Hey Edward," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back while trying to move around her.

"Hey Tanya, how are you?" I asked. She wasn't ugly, she just wasn't my type. She had long, blonde hair that looked like it had been dyed too many times, but other than that, she had nice blue eyes, and she, overall was pretty. She was pretty, but she didn't have the brown eyes that I got lost in, or the dark brown hair that had hints of red in it, but only in the sun.

I didn't wait for her answer. Instead, I just walked around her and to the back of the class to my seat. After I sat down and got my shit together, I looked up, and Tanya was just standing there and staring at the spot where I had been. Maybe she wasn't used to a guy ignoring her. Whatever it was, I didn't really care. I looked away from there as quickly as possible, and toward the teacher, who chose that time to glide into the classroom proudly wearing one of her ridiculous costumes. I managed to stay awake for the whole entire class (no small feat) and when it was over, all my nervousness about being alone with Bella in her house came back. I had a couple hours to kill so I just went home and thought about what had happened today. I was confused by Heidi's attitude. Damn if girls weren't confusing!

By the time I looked at the clock again, it was five o'clock, so I got up and took the directions to Bella's house. I knocked on the door, and her father answered. He was still in his police uniform. He must've just gotten home from work.

"Hey, chief Swan, I'm here to work with Bella on a project," I said. He let me in and shut the door behind me. We just stood there staring awkwardly at each other for a couple of seconds. In those couple of seconds I learned where Bella got her brown eyes from. It was very productive, at least for me.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" Bella's father asked. "Bella's upstairs. Call me Charlie, by the way. Everyone does. I never caught your name, though."

"It's Edward." I started walking toward the stairs, and then turned around. "Did Bella even tell you I was coming?" he looked toward me and smiled.

"Do teenage girls ever tell their fathers anything?" Good point. I chuckled and jogged up the stairs toward Bella's room. I assumed the one with the door open and the music coming out of it was Bella's. I got to the door just as the song changed into a Lady Gaga song and Bella climbed up onto her bed with her hairbrush in hand and started singing along to it.

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf_

_In disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

She closed her eyes and started thrusting her hips to the beat. She threw her hands in the air and started waving them around in the air, the brush forgotten. She then trapped her hair in her fingers at the top of her head with a few wavy strands hanging loose. It was so fucking sexy I could die right there with a huge fucking erection.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

By this time I still had not warned her that I was standing there. I wanted to laugh out loud, but at the same time, I wanted to throw her on her bed and screw her out of her mind. I was caught in uncertainty, so for the moment, I just stood there with my mouth gaping open and my eyes bugging out of my head.

_That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

_He licked his lips_

_Said to me_

_Girl you look good, enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_I said now get your paws right off of me-ee_

She turned around with her eyes open right at that moment and saw me gaping at her. She turned beet-red and we kind of just gaped at each other for a while. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing, hanging onto the doorframe for support. Her expression quickly turned from shocked to angry.

"You were just standing there watching me? That is an invasion of privacy!" she stormed as she jumped down from on top of her bed. She walked up to my side as I continued to laugh.

"Your father sent me up here so we could do our project together," I said in between bouts of laughter. Surprise quickly took the place of anger on her face.

"He did?" when I nodded, she said "Well, I'll be damned." I walked into her room and looked around while she stood at the door, still looking surprised. Her room was very unique, like her. The walls were striped sky blue and black. The carpet and the curtains were a brilliant gold color, and her bedspreads were red and gold. There were books scattered all over the floor, even though there was an empty bookcase in the room, and a laptop sitting on a computer desk in the corner. There was a dresser, and on top of it were a few pictures of her with her father and with a woman who looked to be her mother. I moved forward to get a closer look. Bella looked like a younger version of the woman, except, Bella had brown eyes, not gray. I turned around to tell Bella that her room was cool, and she was staring at me.

"Are you done looking around?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I nodded, and went to sit at her desk in her computer chair. She went and sat on her bed, and we both just looked around the room.

"Your room is really nice," I said awkwardly. She looked at me and smiled a little.

"Thanks. Now we should probably get started," she said. She reached into her bookbag and got out her notebook. "Now, what play do you think we should do, since my idea was so idiotic?" She looked over at me and tapped her pencil against her notebook.

"I think we should do Macbeth. It's a classic story, and it has all the essentials to keep you hooked. I've read it like a dozen times." I sat back in the chair and she studied me while I talked.

"That may be true, but Romeo and Juliet also has the all the essentials to make a good story. It has love, betrayal, action, murder; everything I think makes a good story, "she said calmly. I thought for a second.

"It's fine if we do Romeo and Juliet," I said, giving in. I really didn't feel like arguing. I was tired from the little bit of arguing we _had_ done today.

"Ok," she said, perking right up. "You're doing the drawing, and I'll write the essay. See, we're making progress already!" she wrote Romeo and Juliet across the page in big girly letters. I tried not to vomit.

"What do you think I should draw?" I asked. I really hated Romeo and Juliet for some reason. The story just got on my nerves.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you should go home now. I'm about to start getting ready for dinner, then after that, I will start writing an outline for the essay," she said with a sigh. "Maybe we will wait until a little later on to draw the picture. After all, the drawing _does _have to be based on the essay. How does that sound?"

"That sounds alright, I guess," I said while putting my things back in my bookbag. I stood up, and then we just looked a t eachother awkwardly. I finally gave her a little wave and walked down the stairs to the front door. On my way there, I poked my head in the living room.

"It was nice to meet you Charlie," I said, while giving him a little head nod. He nodded his head in my general direction and continued to watch the game. I walked toward the door, and started to open it, when I heard Bella call my name softly. I turned around to look at her and jumped in surprise. She was closer than I thought.

"Yeah, Bella," I asked. She looked serenely up at me and smiled a little.

"Did you notice we barely argued up there?" she asked. I just looked at her and decided to play a little game with her.

"Don't expect me to be that nice all the time, Bella. You'll only wind up disappointed." I turned around and walked outside to my Volvo.

I got in the car, turned it on, and started to drive home. All the while I was thinking of Bella, and soon my thoughts drifted to when she was dancing on her bed. I imagined she was doing that sexy little dance for me, and my dick instantly got hard as granite. I continued to think thoughts of her body, how she would look under me as I buried my cock deep inside her. I imagined the noises, the moans that would come out of her mouth, and I could barely concentrate on the road. My dick was so hard; I thought I was going to explode.

I pulled my car over to the side of the road and unzipped my pants. I pulled my dick out of the hole and held it in my hand. It was hard and aching for release. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back on the headrest, and slowly started to stroke my cock. I went from the base to the tip slowly, and when I got to the tip, I slowly ran my thumb over the pre-cum that had gathered there. I imagined it was Bella's hand and groaned as my hand tightened around my dick. My strokes were slow and strong as I strained towards my orgasm. The Bella in my head was now licking my cock slowly and tantalizingly as she stared into my eyes. My mouth was slightly open as a steady stream of moans and profanities came out of it. I groaned louder and louder and I stroked my cock faster as I got closer to release. Soon I was sweating and my hair was falling into my eyes. Every time I got to the tip, I would squeeze a little harder than I was squeezing the rest, and spread the pre-cum up and down my dick. God it felt so damn good, but I knew that it would be even better when Bella did it. Just the thought of her naked with her mouth on my cock was enough for me to cum all over my hand, and I gasped as I rode out my orgasm.

I cleaned up my hand with some tissues I found in the glove compartment, and then stuffed the used tissue in my pocket. I then turned the car back on and headed towards home feeling better than I had in a long while.

**Oh my god, Edward was masturbating in the car! It was so hot too; I was getting horny writing it! I hope you guys like it. It's my first time writing those types of scenes, so just tell me where I went wrong and of course what I did right! Did it make you tingle? Hah, because it made me shiver AND tingle. Beat that!**

**Ugh, Edward Masturbating is the hottest thing EVER! Can you just imagine how hot it would be? I would so watch!**

**I love reviews, so please don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about my book. And I hope you guys read my other story, too.**

**I just thought of an incentive to get you guys to review…If you guys review, I will have Bella's sex dream about Edward written out in FULL detail, AND she will "pleasure herself" *ahem* when she gets up from that dream! Is that incentive enough for you? **

**Next Chapter will be Bella's point of view, just in case you didn't already know! **

**Happy reading!**


End file.
